Doble celebración
by Lullaby Wayllen
Summary: Después de 50 años la familia Cullen se reúne de nuevo para celebrar... dos son los motivos, el cumpleaños numero 50 de Bella en su vida inmortal y la imprimacion de Jacob con Nessie... noche interesante para ambas parejas.


**Este ****oneshoot esta participando en el blog de Kokoros´s room en el concurso de onesshoot lemmoneros aniversario. Si les gustó vallan al blog y voten por mi… besos!!!!**

Doble celebración…

_Ma!!... acuérdate de ser puntual esta noche…_ Nesee podía ser muy persuasiva cuando se lo proponía,

_Si hija… lo seré, tu padre también…_ le aseguré…

Habíamos planeado esto por meses, en realidad había planeado esto por meses… su tía Alice y ella, la hija más hermosa que un par de vampiros pudieran tener. Una hermosa mujer de una apariencia de 17 años que se había desposado con uno de mis mejores amigos… en realidad mí mejor amigo por siempre… Jacob. Este iba a ser el primer aniversario que íbamos a celebrar juntos… había mucho que celebrar, mucho había sucedido en los últimos 50 años, tanto para ellos como para Edward y para mí.

Primero que nada Edward y yo… nuestro amor seguía intacto o más bien intensificándose con cada año que celebrábamos juntos, teníamos una gran familia y una hija que nos había enorgullecido muchas veces ya… Jacob, bueno… ni que hablar, aunque a Edward no le hacía mucha gracia ella era la mujer feliz que yo había esperado que sea, se amaban intensamente más allá de la imprimación y era un amor eterno e incondicional así como lo era el de Edward y el mío.

Habíamos vuelto… luego de 50 años de recorrer el mundo con mi esposo, habíamos regresados a nuestro lugar, a Forks donde Esme y Carlisle ya se habían instalado por tercera vez en este siglo. Emmett y Rosalie pasaban su octava luna de miel lejos de aquí y Jassper y Alice habían venido a Forks para festejar con nosotros.

La familia reunida una vez más…

Mi hija vivía junto a su esposo en la reservación, dentro de su elemento y lejos del ojo humano… entre los lobos por así decir, mis amigos de todas formas. Con los años y con nuestras visitas esporádicas había surgido una hermosa amistad entre lobos y vampiros… ¿quién lo creería, no?... pues si, ellos eran los guardianes de Nessie… ellos la protegían cuando el aquelarre se encontraba lejos y yo confiaba ciegamente en ellos, por ende mi esposo también…

Cincuenta años habían pasado desde ese 10 de Septiembre en el que pasé a mejor vida, la vida que quería compartir con mi amado esposo por siempre… hoy era nuestro aniversario numero 50 como pareja de vampiros. En cuanto a Nessie y Jacob hoy celebraban 50 años desde la primera vez que se vieron. Oh si… cincuenta años desde aquella imprimación.

Alice y Nesie se habían puesto en contacto desde antes de haber llegado a la gran casa de los Cullen, "organizar"… "fiesta" y "regalos" eran las palabras claves de estas dos fierecillas. Edward había salido muy temprano, antes de que saliera el sol, a cazar con Jassper y Carlisle… ellos sabían muy bien lo que se nos venía encima dentro de unas cuantas horas, Jacob había ido junto a ellos como apoyo logístico, conocía a su esposa muy bien así como yo también lo hacía. Repito… Nessie podía ser muy persuasiva cuando se lo proponía.

_Bella, debemos ir por el "alimento"… el encargo ya debe haber llegado…_ dijo Alice tapando con su mano el auricular de su móvil,

_Oh… bien, dime donde es y le diré a Esme que me acompañe…_ le dije en un intento de poder participar en la organización, no era mi fuerte pero… podía ayudar, después de todo era mi aniversario…

_Bien, Esme sabe donde es… apresúrate, los invitados comenzaran a llegar dentro de una hora…_ luego de dar una cuantas indicaciones más continuó hablando por teléfono.

Fui hasta la cocina donde Esme se esmeraba terminado de preparar un gran pastel… por supuesto para los mortales de la fiesta… mis amigos de la reservación.

_Esme no es necesario…_ dije mientras la veía luchar con la manga decoradora _sabes que a los chicos les da lo mismo lo que se metan en la boca, estoy segura que ni siquiera apreciarán la hermosa decoración que le estas dando a ese pastel…_ le dije conteniendo las ganas de reír, Esme tenía la nariz y una de las mejillas manchadas con crema…

_Lo sé Bella… pero lo hago porque también vendrán Seth y Leah, a ellos les gusta mis pasteles…_ dijo orgullosa de si misma. Seth y Leah se habían hecho muy allegados de la familia luego de la imprimación entre Jacob y Nessie, de hecho Seth era el padrino de Nessie a pesar de que aparentaban la misma edad… la cercanía entre lobos y vampiros… en este caso semivampiros, no dejaba que los lobos dejasen de ser lo que eran… su estado no había cambiado ya que Nessie vivía entre ellos… a demás ante la amenaza de otros vampiros se veían obligados a estar alertas y a no cambiar, aunque la amenaza se encontrase lejos aún y gracias a Dios, la amenaza de los Volturis estaba todavía presente en nuestras vidas.

_Esme… Alice dice que…_ no alcancé a terminar la oración,

_Si, lo sé… que vallamos a buscar el "alimento"…_ dejó lo que estaba haciendo mirando de reojo el pastel, hizo un movimiento de hombros acompañado de una mueca…

_¿no esta mal, verdad?..._ se había rendido,

_No… de hecho está bastante bien siendo que eres una mujer que nunca come…_ le dije, ambas reímos y salimos de la cocina en dirección al garaje a buscar el Mercedes de Carlisle,

_¿¿Una carnicería??_ dije incrédula cuando Esme aparcó en la calle…

_Si Bella, ¿donde creías que iríamos a buscar nuestro "alimento"?_ me miró divertida moviendo la cabeza,

_Ok… pensé que iríamos a buscar unos cuantos osos… pumas o algo así…_ dije siendo totalmente sincera, lo juro… luego de cincuenta años aún podía ser muy… ¿cómo se dice?... oh si!, ingenua.

_Bueno… no pensaba arruinar mi alfombra con osos derramando sangre por allí, optamos por lo más fácil… Alice encargó 15 litros de sangre fresca de oso pardo… la verdad, no sabía que el ingenuo fuera el carnicero…_ rió y yo fruncí el entrecejo, ¿para qué pensaría el carnicero que necesitaríamos 15 litros de sangre fresca de oso pardo…?... bien, no quería saberlo.

Bajamos a buscar el encargo de Alice, luego de que se fueran los pocos clientes que estaban en el negocio, el carnicero algo confundido nos dio las cajas que contenían los famosos 15 litros de sangre de oso pardo… Emmett sería feliz esa noche, si estuviese aquí…

La hora del crepúsculo se estaba acercando y el cielo se comenzaba a tornar de un color celeste azulado gracias a la ausencia del sol, esa noche sería una hermosa noche. Mi móvil sonó y al ver la pequeña pantalla me percaté que se trataba de mi amado esposo, seguramente ya se encontraba entre la cantidad de invitados y llamaba pidiendo socorro… reí al pensarlo y atendí….

_Amor… debes venir… Alice está como loca, no se qué le pasa…_ dijo en modo de saludo,

_Hey… hey, calma, ya vamos para allá_ dije tratando de apaciguar sus ánimos, muy pocas veces mi esposo se alteraba, así que esto debía ser algo serio…

_Lo sé amor… es que me dejó solo con los lobos, esto apesta y eso ya te lo puede imaginar, lo pero es que Esme me matará… Jacob y Quil están devorando el pastel, es decir… ¡se lo están devorando por Dios santo!... les dije pero…_

_... ¡¿Qué?!...¡Edward!... ¡mantén a esos lobos alejados de mi pastel!_ dijo Esme gritándole a mi móvil que estaba aún pegado a mi oído… ¡mujer! Si los vampiros pudieran quedar sordos…

_... Y para colmo de males Nessie aún está allí arriba con Alice torturándola al estilo Bella…_ Edward seguía despotricando, sentí que el Mercedes aceleraba su marcha… es decir, tener a una vampira nerviosa a mi lado acelerando a 170 kilómetros por hora, espeluznante…

_Edward Cullen cálmate ya… estamos llegando_ le dije rayando en la exasperación, para ser un vampiro de casi un siglo y medio de edad era lo bastante perturbado como para no aguantar a unos cuantos lobitos…

Llegamos a casa en tiempo record, las motos de Jacob y Nessie ya estaban aparcadas en la mitad del hermoso jardín de Esme, sentí a mi suegra refunfuñar mientras murmuraba por lo bajo algo así como "_mis malditas hortensias"… "no saldrán vivos de aquí…"… "encima se meten con mi pastel"… _ me adelanté a ella con las cajas de sangre en mis manos, si había desastre dentro quería ser la primera en verlo, estos lobos no sabían lo que era tener a una dulce Esme enojada…

Me llevé una jodida sorpresa cuando abrí la puerta de la casa de los Cullen… "¡¡SOREPRESA!!"… rezaba el cartel colgado en la mitad de la sala al tiempo que todos gritaban la misma palabra, entre ellos mi muy sonriente marido… ¡maldito!

_¿Qué mier…_ alcancé a decir antes de que Edward saltara hasta mí estampándome un delicioso beso en la boca, su lengua embriagadoramente exquisita una vez más me había dejado fuera de competencia,

_Sorpresa mi hermosa esposa, perdona la idea fue de tu hija…_ me dijo señalando con la cabeza a una Nessie sonriente detrás de él, Nessie miraba la escena dando pequeños saltitos abrazada a Jacob.

_Mami… no te enojes, se que tú odias las sorpresas pero… no nos pudimos contener, esta noche es tan tuya como mía._ mi hija me miraba con sus enormes ojos achocolatados algo cristalinos, _madre…gracias infinitamente por haberme dado la vida, por defenderme mientras estaba dentro tuyo…_ sentí a mi esposo tensarse a mi lado… _ Gracias por casi dar tu vida por mi y por amar a papá tan intensamente que no quisiste otro hijo más que el que él te daba…_ ambos hombres que una vez me habían propuesto una de las locuras más grandes, "tener cachorritos"… miraban ahora el suelo.

_Madre gracias… solo eso, esta noche hace cincuenta años te vi por primera vez, a ti y a mi padre y al amor de mi vida, hace cincuenta años que eres inmortal… el deseo que tanto querías y hace cincuenta años que conocí la familia que tanto amo y amé… no podría pedir más…_ si hubiese sido humana habría llorando desconsoladamente como lo hacía en ese momento mi hija, lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla… y decirle en un susurro cuanto la amaba, un momento después Edward se nos unió y también Jacob… aunque los cuatro bufamos por la cercanía de nuestros olores… repugnante aún después de tantos años.

La música comenzó a sonar desde algún rincón de la casa, todos los que alguna vez nos habían defendido estaban en la fiesta… entre ellos Carmen, Eleazar y Kate que se disculparon por la ausencia de Tania, al parecer estaba en algún lugar de Europa vacacionando con su nuevo amante… en el fondo… muy, muy en el fondo lo agradecí.

Quil, Seth, Embry y Poul merodeaban alrededor del pastel de Esme que no había sido profanado para nada, pequeña bromita de Edward…pero pronto sería historia antigua de todas maneras. Me saludaron con un abrazo en cuanto me vieron y siguieron con su inspección culinaria por las mesas rebosantes de comida. Alice y Jassper se encargaban de la música, reconocí una muy tétrica canción de por aquellos años, Claro de Luna al estilo remix… adaptado personalmente por Alice,

_Destruiste un clásico…_ replicó Edward algo enojado…

_Bien ¿qué querías? Si ponía la versión original se iba a terminar la fiesta…_ dijo Alice como si fuese obvio… quise reír pero no podía reírme estando mi esposo presente, sería una burla a sus tesoros,

_Esa fue la primera canción que Bella y yo escuchamos juntos, podrías haberle tenido un poco más de respeto…_ objetó Edward, no lo dejaría pasar así que hice lo único que era capaz de relajarlo, lo mejor era tomar el toro por las astas, rodeé con mis manos su cintura y besé muy sensualmente su cuello… aspiré su maravilloso olor así como lo hacía él conmigo y luego le susurré al oído sabiendo que los demás me iban a escuchar…

_Podrías hacer algo mejor con esa boquita que defender causas perdidas…_ sentí como en seguida se tensó, eran las palabras mágicas… se inclinó a un lado de mi cabeza y fue él el que susurró en mi oído, su aliento sobre mi piel despertó cada terminal nerviosa sobre mi piel,

_Dime donde señora Cullen, y lo haré…_ Oh si… él si sabía cómo volverme loca…

Tratando de disimular torpemente pedimos disculpas a Alice y Jassper y literalmente desaparecimos de la fiesta, me tomó de la mano y una vez que habíamos salido de la casa comenzamos a correr… ya sabía yo adonde nos dirigíamos. Cruzamos como un rayo el claro hasta llegar a la orilla del río, saltamos juntos de la mano como cada vez que íbamos por esos lados, no habían palabras para decir… ya cada uno sabía lo que el otro pensaba y sentía en momentos como ese… sobraban las palabras…

Llegamos a la puerta de nuestra antigua casa, aquella que Esme y toda la familia nos habían regalado tres días después de mi nacimiento a mi vida inmortal, todo estaba igual… el mismo jardín, la misma fachada y hasta el mismo tapete de bienvenidos que Nessie había colocado desde la primera vez que habíamos vuelto a Forks. Sentí las fuertes manos de Edward envolver mi cintura para admirar nuestra antigua casa,

_Igual a como la dejamos…_ me dijo al oído,

_Nessie la cuida bien… apuesto que hasta hay rosas frescas en los floreros_ dije sonriente, Edward no me respondió… su lengua recorría la piel libre de mi cuello y su aliento hacía nacer una laguna en mi ropa interior, entonces como cada vez que sucedía eso lo sentí aspirar el aire de la calma noche, mantenía sus ojos cerrados…

_mmm… amor, siento tu humedad…_ Este hombre iba a lograr lo imposible, hacerme sonrojar… Aferrando ambas manos en mi cintura me volteó para quedar frente a él y luego de mirarme por un segundo fijamente con sus dorados ojos en llamas me besó furiosamente, con hambre pasional y lujuria contenida… Me recargó contra la puerta de la casa mientras su lengua jugaba con la mía en una infinita danza sin tregua, mis manos jalaron el cabello de su nuca excitándolo aún más… sentí su erección chocando en mi bajo vientre, inconcientemente me removí buscando más fricción…

_Bella…_ dijo sobre mi boca jadeando _abre la puerta o juro que te haré el amor aquí mismo…_ amenazó, volteé buscando las llaves en mi pantalón y cuando las encontré las puse en la cerradura de la puerta, mi trasero sentía su feroz erección y decidí jugar un poco tentándolo… arqueé mi espalda haciendo que su erección se enterrara entre mis nalgas…

_mmm…. Bella no hagas eso…_ caí en la cuenta que su voz estaba algo lejos de mí así que supuse que miraba la unión de nuestros cuerpos mientras él empujaba sus caderas sobre mi trasero, era exquisito sentirlo así… me mordí el labio para reprimir un gemido.

Abrí la puerta de la casa y me separé de él volteando para verlo, me miró desde el marco de la puerta con una mirada salvaje y muy ardiente, sus ojos parecían llamear, sus puños a los costados me decían que se estaba conteniendo de no lanzarse encima mío…, luego de unos minutos entró a la casa cerrando la puerta, por un segundo… solo por una fracción de segundo tuve miedo de Edward, me miraba como un trozo de carne. De repente avanzó hasta mí dando zancadas y me tomó de las caderas haciéndolas chocar de un solo movimiento contra las suyas, su propósito enseñarme su terrible excitación…

_Ed…ward_ jadeé, lo conocía muy bien, sabía lo que venía ahora… así que no retrasé el momento ya que yo también lo necesitaba. Abrí su camisa de un solo tirón haciendo saltar los botones por todos lados, el sonrió y se inclinó para besarme pero yo lo detuve,

_Nop… mírame_ le dije, él obedeció y yo puse ambas manos en su cabeza, una en cada sien… desplegué mi escudo hacia él y le mostré lo que esa noche le haría, el gimió sonoramente antes de soltar mis manos y besarme desesperadamente… sus manos tomaron la orilla de mi camisa rompiéndola de un solo tirón, ambos gemíamos antelando el placer que nos daríamos mutuamente, así era entre nosotros… placer reciproco… él para mí y yo para él…

_Házmelo… por favor_ le pedí, sentía inundada mis bragas y también mis pantalones… un nudo de excitación se formó en mi bajo vientre y su erección palpitante rozaba mi estomago,

_Pídemelo… ¿qué quieres que te haga?_ dijo sobre mi boca, mis manos viajaron hasta los botones de su pantalón, dije cada palabra soltando cada uno de los botones,

_Quiero… que me… jodas… duro_ me mordí el labio al tiempo que él sonreía satisfecho y asentía,

_Te daré tan duro que no recordarás tu nombre…_ woow bueno, eso si me dio miedo…

En un movimiento rápido me levantó tomándome de a cintura y me recargó sobre el piano que estaba en una esquina, me sentí rebosante de alegría… nunca lo habíamos hecho sobre el piano, era algo sagrado para él. Se alejó unos centímetro para mirarme, mi camisa no existía, había quedado hecha jirones en el suelo junto a mi sujetador… sus manos acariciaron mi estomago y bajaron hasta el cierre de mi pantalón,

_Recuéstate…_ demandó… yo no puse objeción en eso e hice lo que me decía, me recosté apoyándome sobre el piano con mis codos, quería ver lo que me hacía… Edward desabrochó mis pantalones y los jaló para sacármelos y dejarme solo en mis ya empapadas bragas, acercó su nariz hasta mi centro e inspiró sonoramente cerrando los ojos…

_Oh Bella… eres tan exquisita_ reprimí un gemido y tiré la cabeza para atrás, sus dedos suaves y demandantes al mismo tiempo quitaron la molesta prenda para al fín estar totalmente desnuda frente a él, era algo incomodo… pues él aún estaba vestido.

_Abre las piernas…_ me dijo, hice lo que me pidió… sentía que sus ojos penetraban en mi más de lo que podía hacer otra cosa, entonces lo sentí… respirar sobre mi mojado centro era lo peor o lo mejor que me podía hacer,

_Oh Edward… hazlo ya!_ le dije ahogando un grito, él entendió mi ansiedad y pasó su lengua húmeda por mi clítoris que ya se encontraba hinchado y listo para la fricción, jadeé al tiempo que el lo mordió suavemente… su lengua de lleno cubrió toda mi zona, abrí más mis piernas para dejarle lugar y él así se pudo acomodar mejor, tomó mis caderas con sus manos y me acercó a su boca, besaba mis labios interiores con sumo afán, llevé mis manos que acariciaban mis pezones hacia mi sexo, separé mis labios con mis dedos para darle aún más lugar, lo quería dentro… tan dentro como le sea posible, mis gemidos llenaron la habitación mientras su lengua envestía mi interior ferozmente, solo allí Edward dio el siguiente paso… se separó de mi justo en el momento en que había comenzado a sentir mis paredes estrecharse.

_Te vendrás conmigo dentro…_ su voz áspera me excitó aún más mientras veía que se desnudaba raídamente, tomó mi cuerpo para girarlo sobre el piano, me jaló de los tobillos para ponerme sentada sobre las teclas del piano, un sonido discordante de notas sonaron por toda la habitación, él se situó frente a mi entre mis piernas y acercó su boca a mi oído,

_Marca mi piano para mí… márcalo cuando te vengas…._ dijo mientras me penetraba de un solo empujón, grité sin poder evitarlo, era tal la excitación, el deseo y el placer que sentía que con solo verlo así de excitado sentía que podía venirme… tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras él tomaba mis caderas con ambas manos y comenzaba a dar estocada tras estocada, el sonido de nuestros sexos mojados llenaron la habitación acompañados de nuestros gemidos…

_Vamos Bella… dilo amor…_ dijo mientras me devoraba un pezón,

_Lléname… lléname con tu dulce leche mi amor_ lenguaje sucio…si, esas eran otras palabras mágicas, recargamos nuestras frentes mientras nuestros sexos chocaban allí abajo y nos miramos fijamente a los ojos entre gemidos…

_Lo haré…_ gimió _te llenaré toda…_ dijo aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas, comencé a sentir a su pene palpitar en mi interior, era maravilloso sentirlo así… significaba que iba a cumplir su promesa pronto, llenarme. Apreté mis piernas al rededor de él y mi clítoris comenzó a pedir por más… estaba a punto de llegar, hasta podía comenzar a ver las estrellitas.

_Oh Edward… solo un poco más…_ grité moviendo mis caderas hacia él, su empuje se hizo más duro y entonces lo sentí… mis paredes se tensaron en un infinito placer, el más exquisito y dolorosamente placentero que me podía dar Edward, mi orgasmo.

_Edward!!... ahhh_ grité mientras el derramaba sus semen en mi interior, alcancé a escuchar mi nombre entrecortado de sus labios antes de colapsar en su pecho, la tortura más exquisita… hacer el amor con él. Sus brazos se ciñeron dulcemente en mi cintura atrayéndome entre sus brazos, sentí que flotaba y que me dejaba caer en un lugar mullido y suave… mi orgasmo me había pegado tan fuerte que recuperarme era un reto. Cuando me tranquilicé y abrí los ojos estaba en nuestra cama con Edward a mi lado acariciando mi mejilla tiernamente,

_Feliz aniversario amor… feliz cumpleaños y feliz noche_ sonrió sobre mi hombro,

_Gracias… por cierto_ le señalé el florero que había en la mesa de noche detrás de él _Nessie puso rosas…_ él rodó los ojos y reímos juntos… la mejor noche después de cincuenta años…

POV Renesmee

_¿En qué piensas?..._ me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de mi esposo detrás de mí, había salido a ver las estrellas… esas que en Forks tanto me gustaba mirar, las mismas que las del cielo de la reservación.

_Nada… en todo_ le dije divagante, la brisa nocturna me erizaba la piel y tener a mi esposo a solo unos pasos lo hacía más difícil, sus enormes brazos me envolvieron dándome el calor que necesitaba.

_¿Piensas en todo o en nada?_ preguntó a mi oído, su rico aliento mandaba corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo,

_En todo… en estos cincuenta años, en mis padres, en ti…_ el me apretó más contra su pecho y hundió su nariz en mi cabello, lo sentí aspirar…

_Amo cómo hueles Nessie…_ lo sabía, él amaba hacer eso… amaba olerme, decía que olía a lluvia de las mañanas y vainilla, que olía a La Push… Volteé para quedar de frente a mi esposo y envolví su cintura con mis brazos, parecían tan pequeños a su alrededor pero se sentía tan bien…

Jacob y yo nos sentíamos muy bien juntos, él y yo éramos un solo complemento, éramos uno… en muchos sentidos, en la cama, en la vida, como amigos, como esposos… uno.

_Te amo…_ le dije en un susurro, adentro de la casa aún seguían con la fiesta y los amigos de Jacob, los tontos de la manada, podían escuchar nuestras cursilerías y ganarnos un mes de sus risitas entupidas y sus patéticas bromas.

_Lo sé… yo te amo más…_ tomó mis mejillas con sus fuertes manos y me dio un dulce beso en los labios, me sentí osada y llevé el beso mucho más allá, tomé su nuca con mis manos poniéndome de puntillas y dejé que mi lengua recorriera con libertad su boca. Él se sintió más osado que yo y me tomó por la cintura con sus manos levantándome del suelo, no separamos nuestras bocas mientras sentía que nos dirigíamos hacia algún lugar… Sentí el frío asiento de su moto en mis nalgas y comprendí, él quería salir de allí, quería estar conmigo lejos del oído de mi padre, aunque no se lo había visto de hace un buen rato y menos a mi madre así que creí que estarían festejando su aniversario de forma privada.

Mi esposo me sentó en el asiento y me puso el casco aunque no era necesario, él se sentó delante de mí y yo rodeé su cintura con mis brazos al tiempo que el encendía la moto.

Corríamos a toda velocidad por la carretera hacia no sé donde, mis manos se aferraban fuerte por delante de su estómago y mis piernas se apretaban en su musculoso trasero, eso arriba de la moto se sentía excitante, había comenzado a encenderme… era tan fácil para él hacerlo.

Una de mis manos se soltó y acarició su vientre bajo por debajo de su camisa, sabía que era peligroso hacer eso y tentar a Jacob de esa manera pero tal vez era la única manera de hacerlo detenerse…

_Nessie…._ dijo a modo de advertencia, yo lo tomé como un permiso… dejé bagar mi mano más debajo de la línea de sus pantalones hasta llegar a su bulto… mi marido tenía una gran erección, mi pequeña mano no abarcaba la totalidad de su bulto así que hice lo que estaba dentro de mis posibilidades, levanté mi mano de nuevo y desabroché su pantalón, metí mi mano dentro y mis dedos rodearon su pene erecto y preparado para mí. Sentí que la moto comenzó a bajar la velocidad, había logrado mi objetivo… Jacob se iba a detener, pero en medio de la carretera y en la más densa oscuridad… oh…oh…

Frenó la moto en la orilla de la carretera y me saqué el casco, bajó de la moto, puso el pié para que la moto se sostuviese por si misma y volvió a subirse, solo que esta vez lo hizo de modo que quedaba frente a mí. Esto iba a ser divertido… una nueva manera de hacer el amor…

_Tú me provocas Ness, luego no te quejes…_ dijo mientras yo ponía mi mejor cara de inocente, sus fuertes y calientes manos acariciaron mis muslos subiendo por debajo del vestido… me mojé así, sin más… tan fácil como encender un botón y solo él podía hacerlo. Sus dedos juguetearon con mi tanga de encaje y lo vi cerrar los ojos, una de mis manos viajó hasta su mejilla para posarse allí… una imagen vino a mi cabeza para mostrársela… yo cabalgándolo ferozmente.

_Oh si… así será mi dulce amor_ dijo abriendo los ojos, mi tanga se rompió en un solo movimiento de su dedo, algo muy sensual que hizo que un gritito ahogado saliera de mis labios… de pronto y sin advertencia alguna sentí un grueso dedo en mi interior, gemí al tiempo que él se llevaba una mano para desabrochar su pantalón y liberar su erección, me recosté en el asiento de la moto mientras él quedaba sentado frente a mí, su dedo literalmente brincó dentro de mí llegando al punto en que peligrosamente iba a llegar…

_Oh Jake… así de bueno eres_ dije entre gemidos, sacó su dedo de mi interior próximo a ser reemplazado por algo mejor, me tomó de la cintura y me levantó sobre él… posicionó su grueso pene en mi entrada y me dejó caer… oh, delicioso. Cabalgar a mi lobo era lo mejor que podía pasar… sus manos rodeando mi pequeña cintura y su boca sobre mis pezones chapándolos, mordiéndolos y lamiendo como si fueran un manjar… lo mejor. Jacob empujó sus caderas y yo embestí con toda la fuerza que era capaz, la fricción era increíble y los movimientos sobre él hacían que su erección palpitante llegaran hasta muy adentro mío… me acerqué a sus labios gruesos y los bese con toda la pasión acumulada en estos cincuenta años, con toda la lujuria mientras él apretaba mis pechos con sus enormes manos. Mi cuerpo se comenzó a tensar y una vez más puse mis manos en sus mejillas mostrándole lo que me estaba provocando,

_Oh Ness… termina amor…_ me dijo con los ojos cerrados viendo las imágenes que yo le mostraba, comencé a cabalgar más rápido al punto en que la moto amenazaba con ceder, por suerte nunca pasó… él tomó mi cadera ayudándome con los movimientos y juntos explotamos gritando nuestros nombres al unísono, en la mitad de la noche, en la mas densa oscuridad… allí en medio de la carretera…cincuenta años después de habernos conocido…

_Mi nessie… mi amor…_ susurró recuperando la respiración _Feliz aniversario…_ dijo besándome dulcemente en los labios.

_Gracias… por cierto, cumpliste una de mis fantasías…_ dije abrazando a mi enorme lobo, el amor de mi vida… mi destino, mi lugar.


End file.
